DE 10 2010 052 273 A1 discloses an unlocking unit of the type in question and a vehicle seat of the type in question. The vehicle seat here comprises a pivotable backrest which is lockable to the seat structure of the vehicle seat by means of two locking devices. By unlocking said locking devices, the backrest is pivotable about a horizontal pivot axis. The two locking devices here are unlockable simultaneously.
DE 10 2006 015 922 B4 also discloses a vehicle seat of the type in question. The vehicle seat here is lockable to a seat rail by means of two locking devices. By unlocking said two locking devices, the vehicle seat is detachable from the seat rail and is removable from the vehicle. The two locking devices are unlockable simultaneously.
After the vehicle seat is reinserted into the vehicle, it is important to lock the two locking devices in order to hold the vehicle seat securely. Checking of the locking state of the locking devices is visually possible. That is to say, a user can look at each individual locking device and can see whether said locking device is locked or unlocked.
DE 102 30 637 A1 discloses a vehicle seat with a locking device for locking a backrest of the vehicle seat to a vehicle body. The locking device comprises an optical display element which indicates whether the locking device is locked or unlocked.